d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
CR 6 Sergeant
Sergeants are considered "junior management" in the military. A sergeant typically has a similar number of years of service as a low-ranking military officer but often has more combat experience. In NATO nations, sergeants are chosen for skill, professionalism and leadership ability. They are selected from the ranks of enlisted men through tests for leadership and management ability, not just through seniority, and are slowly developed into full fledged noncommissioned officers. In addition to the skills of a typical enlisted man, a sergeant takes care of soldier training and motivation. Their duties include ensuring the soldiers are in the right place at the right time with the right equipment and training - while leaving the officer time to plan and organize missions. While a sergeant's responsibilities overlap to some extent with that of an officer's, their position generally involvs delegating and supervising. As sergeants are more numerous and "closer to the ground" than officers, most soldiers look to them first for leadership. Every squad of approximately eight soldiers is led by a sergeant. A typical platoon has at least three sergeants (including its second in command). Many nations that used the former Soviet army model have a low number of competent sergeants. While some of their soldiers also have the three stripes, they're basically "Private Elite", and the enlisted men in general are scorned by the officer corps. Russian has recently undertaken efforts to change this serious problem in its army, but nations such as Iraq have been unable to break this mold. Sergeant (Tough Hero 3/Dedicated Hero 3): CR 6; Medium Humanoid (human); HD 3d10+3d6+6, hp 37, Mas 13; Init +1, Spd 25 ft.; Def 20 (+1 Dex, +4 class, +5 light-duty vest); BAB +4, Grap +5; Atk automatic rifle +5 ranged (2d8) or brawl +6 melee (1d6+1 nonlethal); S/R 5 ft./5 ft.; AL military unit, any; SV Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +4; AP 3, Rep +2; Str 13, Dex 12, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 12. Occupation: Military (class skills: Hide, Knoweldge tactics; bonus feat: Personal Firearms Proficiency) Skills: Climb -1, Craft (structural) +2, Diplomacy +8, Hide +2 (+4 fatigues), Intimidate +8, Knowledge (behavioral sciences) +2, Knowledge (current events) +2, Knowledge (tactics) +7, Listen +3, Profession +7, Sense Motive +3, Spot +4, Survival +4, Treat Injury +2. Feats: Advanced Firearms Proficiency, Armor Proficiency (light, medium), Brawl, Confident, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Trustworthy. Talents (Dedicated): Empathy, skill emphasis (Diplomacy) Talents (Tough): Damage reduction 1/-, remain conscious. Possessions: assault rifle with illuminator and bayonet, 6-8 boxes of ammunition with tracers (30 rounds), 9 mm pistol with 2-3 magazines (15 rounds), 4 frag grenades, 2 flash grenades, combat knife, light-duty vest, kevlar helmet, mesh load-bearing vest, MOLLE backpack (with rain suit, chemical/biological suit, sleeping bag, MREs), fatigues and jacket, combat boots, gas mask, night vision goggles, squad-level radio, 2 canteens (1 quart), tactical map, 2 white smoke grenades, first aid pouch. Category: D20 Modern CR 6 NPCs and Creatures Category: D20 Modern soldier Category: Dedicated Category: Tough